If We Fall in Love
by mspolapotter
Summary: "Let's try to think of it this way," Draco said. "Two people. One room." "You mean us?" I asked. "Well, yeah, sure let's take that as an example," he continued. "What if we fall in love?"
1. Train

Okay, so I am back with a new fic. It's the start of the school year again, and I have a whole new roster of fics. I only have Mistaken Word, I Never Told You and Everlasting Sunlight left. (In Your Dreams is a part of the new fics)

I noticed that Muggle Studies Dramiones are all the rage, and one of my favorites inspired to do one myself, but this is not a Parenting fic. I am also in the process of watching AVPM and I have downloaded the soundtrack, so I'm going to mention it every now and then.I guess you guys should also know that the titles will be names of bands. I had a fun and hard time picking names of bands to use and the stories that apply to each name. I will also put some of the band's songs that I like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that's JKR's), A Very Potter Musical (that's TeamStarKid's), the Internet (no one owns or can own it, so I've been told), Train and You Tube. I will make disclaimers to future references I will use.

* * *

**If We Fall in Love**

_**a Dramione fic by mspolapotter**_

* * *

_Chapter One:_** _Train_

* * *

******

Hermione's POV

_August twenty second_.

Yes. Finally, the summer's almost over. Only ten more days before i go back to Hogwarts for my final year.

"G'morning, I said groggily as I padded to the kitchen. Mum was in front of the stove while Dad was already on the table drinking coffee, his face covered by the newspaper.

"Guess what came in the mail today?" Dad said, a mysterious smile on his face.

"My Hogwarts Letter?" I said excitedly. I've been waiting for it since the previous week. I was half happy and half panicking. I still have one essay I haven't done yet!

"Yeah, but there's something else," Mum hinted as she set down breakfast in the middle of the table. She retrieved the letter the top of the microwave. It was _bulging_.

"No way," I gasped, having a hard time breathing. "Is it—? Could it be—?"

I gently tore open the parchment envelope and as soon as the piece of silver hit my hand, I screeched. "I'm Head Girl! I'm Head Girl!" When I finally got over that, I sat down and ate breakfast.

"Ron written you yet?" Mum asked. "Doesn't he always invite you to spend the last week of school at their place?"

"I expect I'll be hearing from him soon," I said as I took a bite of bacon. As if on cue, Pigwidgeon flew in from my bedroom window and dropped a piece of parchment beside my plate.

"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Dad asked.

"Well, Ron's dad, er, got a new car and they're picking me up instead," I replied. "Ron said they'll be going to Harry's first tomorrow, so I expect they'll be here around lunch."

"Okay then, reply to him after breakfast, then fix your things," Mom said. We proceeded with breakfast. Pig perched on the empty chair beside me and I fed him pieces of egg and bread.

After breakfast, I scribbled my reply and Pig went on his way. I began packing my things and did my remaining homework.

"I'm gonna miss you, Keys," I said to my Keyboard Piano. "You too, Techie," I added to my laptop. I played and recorded my new compositions on my laptop before going online. I'm going to have to display hiatus messages on all my accounts.

Just as expected, Ron came with Harry and Ginny at around lunchtime. Luckily, Mum was able to prepare enough lunch before going. Apparently, Mr. Weasley was allowed to tinker with another Muggle Car and this time, he successfully bewitched it to fly and the invisibility booster was no longer faulty.

I told the news about me being a Head Girl, so the Weasleys threw me a small party to celebrate. The next day, we went to Diagon Alley to get all our school things. Before we knew it, it was time to get back to Hogwarts.

"Uh, Hermione, what are you singing?" Ron asked while we were on the way to King's Cross.

"Oh, I found this hilarious parody on YouTube over the summer," I replied. "It was surprisingly accurate."

"What's YouTube?" he asked.

"Never mind," I replied with a smile. "We'll probably learn about that in Muggle Studies anyway."

When we got on the train, we had to separate ways.

"Better find out who the Head Boy is," I said.

"Yeah, we'll be in the prefect's compartment," Ron replied.

I dragged my trunk to the end of the hallway and peeked in. Good. I was first. I put my trunk on the rack, dug a book from my hand carry and sat down on one side by the window.

After finishing one chapter, the door slid open. I resisted the urge of looking up.

". . . honestly, I'm okay with anyone," a familiar voice said. Oh, holy crap no! "As long as it's not—"

"_Malfoy_?" I exclaimed.

"_Granger_?" he said.

Holy crap. This is gonna be one tense ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Um, uh, I'll see you at school later, Blaise," I muttered. He mouthed "good luck" before walking away. I murmured "Damn you," just enough for him to hear. I dragged my trunk, careful not to get within a foot around Granger.

Ugh. _Ugh._ Wait 'til Father hears about this.

Um, okay that felt slightly too much and too creepy.

We didn't say anything most of the trip. McGonagall entered the compartment for a briefing.

"Well, congratulations to both of you, I hope you will be role models to your fellow schoolmates," she began. I'm bored already.

"Your dormitory is behind the statue of Goshawk the Great, password is 'democracy.' You should also know that your dormitory is fully accessible to all Muggle gadgets and the internet, since it is required for your, er, future lessons."

Granger brightened up when McGonagall told us about the inter-whatsits. After that, she left.

In five minutes we arrived at Hogwarts. Oh, thank goodness.

"I'm not enjoying this, Malfoy," Granger sneered.

"Good," I replied. "First time we ever agreed on anything. This is going to be a _great year_." I said the last part with heavy sarcasm.

I caught her rolling her eyes before walking out of our compartment.

* * *

**Train:** This Ain't Goodbye; Save Me, San Francisco; Hey, Soul Sister; Brick by Brick

So, this is basically a test post, I hope you guys would alert, review and/or favorite, so I would know what I have to prioritize.


	2. Hey Monday

So I'm back! year is TIRING. it's really taken a toll on me. but of course, not even school stops me from writing. i'm already 4 chapters into this story, actually.i'm just finding it hard to leave some time for encoding.

Anyhoo, here we go with Chapter Two

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Hey Monday_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Our dormitory was about as big as Gryffindor Tower. There were three doors, so I immediately found out that we had to share one bathroom. Ugh.

I had a good night's sleep, so I woke up pretty contented.

"Hey, Monday, what have you got for us today?" I muttered to the sunshine pouring through my window.

Later at breakfast, Harry and Ron were looking at me, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, what is the problem with you two?" I demanded.

"How was your first night with—Malfoy?" Harry let out a long-kept snigger.

"Duh, we didn't talk," I replied. "You don't expect us to sleep together, do you?"

"You said it, we didn't," Ron said with another snigger.

How immature.

Our first period was Muggle Studies. With Slytherins.

"Good morning class," Professor Vesta greeted when we settled down. "I know you're probably curious about what we'll be doing for this year. Well, for some good news, you're already done with the Muggle course."

All around the room, there was cheering. Everyone probably expected that there won't be any classes anymore. They won't be putting Muggle Studies first if there was nothing important, hello.

"So, this year, you're going to do a project on music," she continued. The class groaned.

Hermione Granger, one; everyone else, zero.

"Your projects begin with drawing lots from this hat," she said. The bowler hat began floating around, shaking itself before allowing anyone to pick. "You shall compose a song in the genre indicated there with a partner. Each genre has two basic instruments that you will be required to learn and use. Before your graduation ceremony, there will be a culminating concert which will determine if you will pass or fail."

This is so exciting! I hope I get partnered up with Ron or Harry.

"Now, everyone, please line up front," Professor said. "A table will be designated for each genre and they will be your permanent seating arrangements for the rest of the year. No swapping of partners or genres allowed."

Everyone grabbed their things and lined up. One by one, Professor Vesta called the genres.

"Rock," she said. Harry and Parvati Patil sat down on the desk Professor Vesta pointed at.

"RnB," Ron and Millicent Bulstrode stepped forward. Poor Ron.

"Pop," Ginny and Blaise Zabini glared at each other first.

"Country," Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan took their seats.

"Reggae," Pansy and Dean sat down quietly.

"Which leaves Ballad to Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Wait—_What?_

Soon, I found my legs moving on their own to the table assigned to us.

Great, Monday. I had to ask.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Let me begin by saying, what the hell? First, Granger and I are both Heads and now we have to write a stupid song for a stupid project.

"Now, he are the instruments you need," Vesta continued and pieces of parchment flew towards us accordingly. "You have five minutes to talk. Afterwards, you can get your manuals and instruments here.

"Let me see," granger commanded. I caught the parchment and smirked at her.

"You were saying?" I teased.

"Never mind," she muttered.

Acoustic guitar and piano.

"Granger, you understand this more than I do," I said. She snatched the parchment from my hand.

"Ah, as expected," she said. "You're lucky. I play the piano. You can play the guitar."

"You mean I have to learn to play a Muggle instrument?"

"Um yes, that's why it's called Muggle Studies," she said. "Are you really this stupid or are you making extra effort today?"

"Real funny," I replied. Soon, Vesta dismissed us. Hallelujah.

"Our next class will be on Wednesday," Vesta said. "I'll see you then."

I grabbed the guitar manual and the instrument before walking out.

* * *

That'll be all for now, but I promise that there'll be something more. The weekend's coming. YAY!

Thanks for reading. Please review :)


	3. Owl City

Yes. Finally. i have updated *cue angels singing*. Senior Year will soon be over. High School will soon be sHistory *sniff* I will definitely miss all of it. About a ton of my stories came from my High School experiences.

Anyhoo, moving on. I've been SUPER busy. So finally, I took some time out and encoded a chapter.

So, here you guys go.

* * *

_Chapter Three: **Owl City**_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

The following day, we had first period off. Malfoy caught me writing my parents a letter.

"Um, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Writing to my parents," I mumbled. "I'm asking them to send Techie and Keys."

"Who?"

"My laptop computer and my keyboard piano."

"Oh. Anyhow, I thought about . . . er . . . something," he continued. "Since we'll be in one dormitory and one project the entire year . . . maybe we could go under a flag of truce?"

Wow. Malfoy was offering a truce?

"Um, I suppose so," I replied. We have to learn to live with each other sometime. He offered his hand. "Wow. I have to say I'm impressed." I took his hand and shook it.

He just sat on the couch and watched me finish the letter.

"You're going to the Owlery?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" I said uncertainly. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically. It was like he'd never been there before.

We walked to the Owlery talking about random things.

"Is it hard to play the guitar?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied. "It's around the same as piano. I learned how to play it, but I'm much better with the piano."

We reached the Owlery and Malfoy's smile broadened and his eyes widened.

"It's like an owl city in here," he remarked.

I laughed at him. "You look like you've never been here before."

"Well, it _is_ my first time here," he replied.

I stared at him. "_Really?_"

"Yeah. I uh, never write home."

"Wow. You are one ridiculous kid," I replied. I called down one of the school owls and tied the letter on its leg.

"They're not half-bad," Draco said, stroking the owl's plumage. Soon, it flew away.

In two days, Techie and Keys came.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

While waiting for her piano and laptop (whatever it was), Hermione taught me how to play guitar.

What? I'm not allowed to call her by her first name? We're under a truce, sheesh.

Anyway, it wasn't that bad. I just had to pluck and strum and even though the shifting was hard, the sound was pretty nice. There were a few pieces, and in two days I managed to play one called Canon completely.

"Mm, that sounds lovely," she said. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were moving in mid-air.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is how you play the piano," she replied. "I'm playing the Canon with you. I'll show you when Keys and Techie arrive.

Sure enough, in two days they came. Hermione made me play the Canon on the guitar. She played it simultaneously on the piano.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "That does sound wonderful."

"Sure does," she replied. "Anyhow, back to business. I have this song that I wrote before I turned fifteen. Although I only have the chorus."

"Great, let's hear it," I said. "Then maybe you can teach me the chords so I can play it on the guitar."

Hermione poised herself in front of the piano and began playing.

_If we fall in love_

_Maybe we'll sing this song together_

_If we fall in love_

_There will be no better song than this_

_If we fall in love_

_We will have this melody in our hearts_

_If we fall in love_

_Anywhere with you would be a better place..._

Her fingers did the rest of the song. After the last key, she sighed.

"That's it?" I asked

"It's only the chorus," she replied. "It's been stuck in my head for two years, but the rest of the song won't come to me."

"Well, before we move on to the rest of the song, I have a few issues with the chorus, I said. I copied down the complete chorus and began scratching and writing.

In a couple of minutes, I handed it back to her. "Try doing it with those lyrics."

She poised herself once again and played.

_If we fall in love_

_Maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love_

_We can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love_

_We will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love_

_Anywhere with you would be a better place..._

She stopped and smiled. "Not bad."

I smiled back. "So, the chords?"

* * *

**Owl City:** Fireflies, Vanilla Twilight, Rainbow Veins

So there. I'm almost finished with writing the story (it's really short, mind you) but I am having problems with encoding.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Muse

Oh yes. I'm back again! I'm almost over with this story, but I can't concentrate on it now. Only a month left til graduation. Then I'll post tons of fics.

I edited Granger danger here btw, so that it could fit the fic.

* * *

_Chapter Four: **Muse**_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

For some reason, Draco and I managed to hold that truce for a couple of weeks. I was surprised that in a short period of time, he was already playing guitar like a pro.

We walked to Muggle Studies together, discussing piano keys because he wanted to learn to play it too. When we got inside the room, everybody was quiet.

The effects of a Slytherin talking in a civilized manner with a Gryffindor: _Mind blowing_.

"Good morning, class," Professor Vesta said. The open mouths shut and everyone's attention returned to class. "Today, we will be having a guest instructor. He will be with us until the performance night. He is the former guitarist of the Weird Sisters, Drew Bacchus."

There was unenthusiastic clapping from the class as a tall, well-groomed man entered the classroom. In my opinion, he looked too clean to be a rock star.

"Alright, chaps," he began. "I know song writing is a pretty difficult task, so I'm here to help. The first rule in writing songs—"

"Wait, rule?" Seamus wondered.

"Hold your horses, m'boy," Drew said. "The rules I'm giving out are basically natural laws, something that is common universally. Anyway, as I was saying, the first rule in song writing is . . . Write not only with your minds, but more importantly, your hearts."

I smiled at his words. He might be a true blue rocker after all.

"Now, everyone close your eyes," he said. "The next rule is, look for your muse. Your inspiration. Let your mind go blank. I want you to imagine just darkness." I nodded. "Your inspiration could be something that's really special to you, somewhere, you always want to be . . . or someone who makes you happy."

As soon as he said the words, a pair of silver eyes was looking at me, blond bangs covering his brow partially.

It was the face of Draco Malfoy.

"No!" I screamed unintentionally, snapping my eyes open. Damn enemy reflexes.

"Miss Granger, is something wrong?" Drew asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No," I said as calmly as I could. "I just . . . thought of the wrong person."

"Miss Granger, whoever pops up in your mind the first time is your muse."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Doesn't Bacchus know that I'm beside Hermione? I was practically straining just so I couldn't hear him.

_Come on, Draco, you're not falling in love, you're not falling in love. You're not falling in love with Hermione Granger._

Crap.

Now I have the makings of a new song.

As soon as we were dismissed, I thanked Merlin for that free period.

I ran up to our dormitory and shut myself in my room with the guitar. As soon as I grabbed it, chords flew from my brain to my fingers.

_Here I am_

_face to face_

_with a situation I never thought I'd ever see_

_It's strange, how a test_

_can take a mess, and make her nothing less than, _

_beautiful to me_

_Seems like my eyes have been transfigured_

_something deep inside has changed_

_they've open wide but hold that trigger_

_this could mean_

_Danger! I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I think I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger_

"No!" I scolded myself. "You are not falling in love with Hermione Granger!"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

After Muggle Studies, I decided that a free period by the lake would calm me down, but I was wrong. As soon as I sat down I broke into song.

_What? What the hell is this?_

_Why do I want to sing about him? Don't care about him!_

_We didn't really make up, Mione wake up!_

_I'm mistaken. _

_He is not the hottest guy I've ever seen!_

_Coz he's just like all the guys that I have seen_

_Don't know why, I'm suddenly so keen. _

_This could mean_

_Danger! I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I could be falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Oh Hermione Granger_

No! No! _NO!_ I'm not falling in love with Draco!

* * *

_I wanna let her know_

_I feel so queasy_

_But I can't let it show_

_She'd laugh, poor Mione_

_Come on,_

_Mione,_

_Draco_

_You gotta let it go_

_You gotta let it go_

_Here I am (What!)_

_Face to face (What the hell is this?)_

_with a situation (Why am I singing about you)_

_I never thought I'd ever see (Singing about you)_

_It's strange (I want to make up)_

_how a dress (Mione, wake up!)_

_can take a mess (I've been mistaken)_

_and make her nothing less than_

_beautiful to me_

_It feels like my eyes (he is the hottest guy)_

_have been transfigured (I've ever seen)_

_something deep inside (And he's just not like the others I've seen)_

_has changed (I've never seen)_

_Don't know why I'd ever been so mean_

_This could mean_

_Danger! I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Mione I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Oh Hermione Granger_

_With Hermione Granger (This could mean danger)_

_With Hermione Granger (Oh hermione Granger)_

_Danger!_

"He cannot know," Hermione said to herself.

"No, she can't," Draco breathed.

* * *

**Muse: **Supermassive Black Hole, Resistance, I Belong to You

* * *

So, I hope you guys are all okay. I'm really sorry for the slow updates.

Thanks for reading! Please review! XD


	5. Eraser Heads

Yessiree! I AM BACK! Sorry it took soooo long. Busy with college stuff..

* * *

_Chapter 5: **Eraserheads**_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Saturday. Thank God it came. And for the first time, no homework! Maybe the teachers cleared off for Muggle Studies. I have an entire day to spend with Keys.

Just last night, a melody came to me. I was sure that it was for the song, but I didn't have time to practice it.

I placed my fingers over the keys and let the melody play through my hands. It sounded absolutely perfect.

Suddenly, the words came to me.

_There will be no ordinary days for you_

_If there is someone who cares like I do_

_You have got no reason to be sad anymore_

_I'm always ready with a smile_

_With just one glimpse of you_

From behind me, someone clapped.

"You're up early" I remarked.

"Yeah, well, lyrics have been bugging me in the middle of the night, so," he shrugged and pulled a stool beside me. He held the guitar like he's been playing it forever. The way he held his guitar . . . there was something different about him . . . almost as if . . . as if . . .

_Hermione snap out of it!_

_You don't have to search no more_

_Coz I am someone who_

_Will love you for sure_

I smiled at him and together we sang and played the chorus.

_So if we fall in love_

_Maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love_

_We can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love_

_We will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love_

_Anywhere with you would be a better place._

More lyrics came to me.

_It feels so good when you're around_

_One smile from you_

_Make my day just so bright_

_So if we fall in love_

_Maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love_

_We can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love_

_We will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love_

_Anywhere with you would be a better place_

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"It doesn't . . . feel right," I told Hermione. "It only feels halfway done."

'I agree," she replied. We stopped and stared for a while. "We actually just agreed."

After a few moments, the two of us laughed.

"I guess we better get going," Hermione said. "Breakfast ends in less than an hour.

"You taken a shower yet?" I asked.

"Uh, no,' she replied, a little embarrassed.

"You go first," I said. "I have an essay to finish."

She went to her room with a skip in her step. I tried playing the guitar for a bit, but the piano kept mocking me, inviting me to switch it on and play.

Hermione came out of her room and I pretended to be cool while I played the guitar. She looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I thought you had an essay to finish?"

"Ah, it's the weekend," I replied. "I can do it anytime." She shook her head and went in the bathroom.

"The piano continued to mock me.

_You know you want to Draco . . ._ it seemed to say. Soon, I gave in to the temptation.

"You won me over, Keys," I said to the piano as I sat down and flipped the switch. I played the only piece I knew, Cannon, with several errors.

Oh well. Practice makes perfect.

I played the piece again a couple of times and succeeded in playing with only a couple of errors. I was about to play again when I heard the tap shut. I immediately flipped the switch and went back to the stool with the guitar, trying my best to look inconspicuous. She stepped out of the shower and seeing her out of her Hogwarts robes seemed to have made me catch my breath.

Wait, what?

"Your turn," she said. I put my guitar down, not too quickly, and went to my room to get my towel.

* * *

**Eraserheads** (Filipino Band): Overdive, With A Smile, Ang Huling El Bimbo


	6. My Chemical Romance

_Chapter 6: **My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Was it just me or was I hearing my own piano being played?

It couldn't have been Draco, he was playing his guitar. Maybe it was my endless listening to the song that caused the musical hallucinations.

"Your turn," I said to Draco as I went out. For a moment, I thought his jaw had dropped when he saw me out of my uniform, but that wasn't possible. He put down his guitar and went to his room.

After dressing up, I went back to our common room and played cannon on Keys. It took me a couple of times to play it before I was satisfied. Still, Draco wasn't out of the bathroom.

Is that guy metrosexual or what?

After two of Mozart's compositions, Draco was finally ready.

There were no whispers and no disturbing silence when we entered the Great Hall together. Everyone finally got used to it. We went separate ways to our separate tables.

"I've never seen him look all giddy like that," Ron commented as I sat down. Harry sniggered.

"I've never even seen him smile," Ginny said. "Well, except for his smirk. What have you been feeding him?"

"You guys are being ridiculous," I replied. "He's not an evil robot."

"Ooh, defending are we?" Harry said. I just rolled my eyes.

"What is up with you guys?" I said, completely annoyed.

"Don't you see, Hermione? You two are in love!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What. Are you. Talking about?" i replied. Come on, I wasn't that obvious.

Was I?

"Would you stop with the denial already?" Ron very nearly begged. "It's so freaking obvious!"

"Prove it," I challenged.

"When you two talk, you look like you've been best friends forever," Ron said.

"There's . . . something in your eyes when you look at each other," Ginny added.

"Simply put, you look absolutely like two people in love," Harry concluded.

"Okay, first of all, we do not act look at each other's eyes," I defended.

"Oh yeah?" Ron challenged. "Guess what, you just did."

How could he have seen that?

"Not funny," I said.

"There you go with the denial again!" Ginny accused.

"How can I be denying when there's absolutely nothing to deny?"

"Well, you can't deny that you two have great chemistry," Harry pointed out.

"What is this, a chemically induced romance?"

The three of them smiled at each other then looked at me as if I said something wrong.

"Oh whatever," I just said and walked out to the courtyard.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Why are you smiling like that?" Pansy asked as I sat down.

"I don't want to have wrinkles before I'm even twenty years old, so I suggest you stop being a grump if you don't want to as well," I retorted. Blaise laughed.

"It's that mudblood Granger, isn't it?" Crabber teased. For some reason I very nearly punched him.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" Blasie asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Just—never call her . . . that again." I grabbed a napkin, a few pieces of toast and headed out to the courtyard.

I was eating my second piece of toast when a voice said, "What are you doing out here?" It was Hermione.

"Just, calming myself down," I replied. The courtyard was empty except for the two of us. I invited her to sit down beside me. "Any song developments?"

"None at the moment," she sighed. "I was hoping you had ideas."

"I'll try," I said.

After morning patrol, I was basically squeezing my brain out for lyrics.

Think . . . your muse . . . your muse . . .

Hermione.

I grabbed the guitar and the words flowed.

_You can watch sad movies in a different light_

_Coz I'll be right there beside you_

_Hugging you so tight_

_Your hands will never feel so cold and empty again_

_Coz I will keep on holding on _

_And won't let go(never let you go)_

_You don't have to search no more_

_Coz I am someone who_

_Will love you for sure_

_So if we fall in love_

_Maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love_

_We can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love_

_We will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love_

_Anywhere with you would be a better place._

Done. I have to let her hear this.

But another melody was playing in my head. I have to sit this one down.

* * *

**My Chemical Romance:** Helena, Welcome to the Black Parade, Sing


	7. Never say Never

_Chapter Seven: **Never Say Never**_

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Is patrol over yet?" Draco whined for probably the fiftieth time that night.

"No, Draco," I replied, sighing. After five minutes I finally said," "Okay, time to go."

"Hallelujah!" he said.

"Why are you so keen on going back to the dorm anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see," Draco replied. We went to our dormitory without a word.

""Democracy," he recited when we were in front of the dormitory. He definitely is excited.

As soon as we entered, he ran to his room.

"Sit down!" he ordered as he ran. I just laughed and sat down on the couch.

I waited for him for a few minutes. Finally, he emerged from his room armed with his guitar.

"Rehearsal starts today," he announced. "I finished the song."

"Really?" I replied sarcastically. "What makes you think you just wrote a song that would give us an O in Muggle Studies?"

"Just switch keys on and I promise you you'll love it," he replied confidently. "Never say never."

I finally conceded to his demands and began singing. For the first time he sang along in second voice and we did the chorus perfectly.

The surprise came when he began singing the second verse just before I sung the bridge.

_You can watch sad movies in a_

_Different light_

_So I'll be right there beside you_

_Hugging you so tight (oh so tight)_

_Your hands will never felt so cold and empty again_

_Coz I will keep on holding on and_

_Won't let go (never let you go)_

He signaled me to continue.

_You don't have to search no more_

_Coz I am someone _

_Who will love you for sure_

_So_

_If we fall in love_

_Maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love_

_We can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love_

_We will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love_

_Anywhere with you would be a better_

_Place..._

"That was amazing," I replied.

Draco's POV

"Wow, you're learning!" she exclaimed when we finished the song.

"Nah, it's not that good," I said.

"Are you kidding? That was great!" she replied. And then she hugged me.

Wait, what?

Oh, yes. She hugged me. That felt good.

"I'm trying to be humble, Granger," I said teasingly. "Don't break it."

Bacchus was right. The first person you think about is your muse.

Your inspiration.

Dare I show her?

"I have something else to show you," I said. Am I really doing this?

"What is it?"

"Something I made on Techie earlier," I said. Okay, so apparently, I am. "Keys helped me as well." Damn. Those names stuck real well.

She sat beside me as I fumbled with Techie. I was getting pretty used to this Muggle stuff. For a while I was distracted when her arm touched mine. Did I just imagine that electric shock? I pressed play and a few notes came on.

"It sounds . . . sad," she commented.

"Well . . . it is," I said, standing up. "In a twisted sort of pretty impossible way." I offered her my hand. She looked at me at first, but she took it anyway. She put her other hand on my shoulder while I put mine on her waist. It was sort of twisted. The two of us, dancing ion our dorm wearing our Hogwarts uniforms.

_I can't stand to see you do this,_

_And I can't believe you gave him your kiss_

_You see, it's hard for me to show my feelings_

_But girl, you don't know what you're missing_

_See, it's been a long game_

_Of cat and mouse_

_And I know I have_

_Shut you out_

_We belong together,_

_Hermione._

_We belong together,_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me_

_To see you dancing there beside him_

_Made me feel like I had the Grim_

_And the funny thing is, it's all my fault_

_I should have asked you out rather than halt_

_I can only say_

_That I have made mistakes_

_But I think I know_

_You love me anyways_

_We belong together,_

_Hermione._

_We belong together,_

_Just you and me_

_We belong together,_

_Hermione_

_We belong together,_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me,_

_Hermione._

For a moment I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice myself moving closer and closer.

"No," she breathed, just when I was about to kiss her.

"Hermione . . . I love you."

"You love me?"

_I love her?_

Oh man. I love her.

"I love you," I said again. "I'm so crazy in love with you."

"No," she said again.

"What do you mean no?"

"Just . . . no."

She let go of me and went to her room. I heard a click as she locked the door.


	8. I Can't Go On, I'll Go On

Yay! I'm finally back! I'm absolutely sorry for the long wait! My computer broke a few months ago and I just got it fixed.

We're down to the last two chapters and I will be posting both of them today (aww)

* * *

_Chapter Eight:** I Can't Go On, I'll Go On**_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

No.

Draco Malfoy cannot be in love with me. It's just not possible. All this time I've spent convincing myself that he couldn't love me . . . now that I finally believed that nothing could happen, this happens.

Things were considerably chilly in our dorm the following morning. We were still talking, but the friendly banter was gone.

One word: awkward.

When I went out of my room, I was alone. He'd gone to the Great Hall by himself.

"Where's your knight in shining armor?" Harry asked when I sat down beside them. I simply shrugged.

"Did you guys fight?" Ginny asked. I shook my head.

"Why aren't you talking?" Ron asked. I shrugged again and sighed.

The rest of my day was pretty gloomy. What had gotten into me? Why did I say no? Was I too scared?

We patrolled the corridors separately that night. Without his knowledge, I went back to the dorm. Lyrics were bugging me.

I turned both Keys and Techie on just to have a whole band-and-music-video feel.

"You didn't tell me you were going back early," Draco's voice said from the doorway. "I was looking for you."

"Um sorry," I replied timidly.

"I'll forgive you I guess," he mumbled. "Good night."

"'Night," I said, switching off both Techie and Keys then going to my room. I opened the door and I heard his voice again.

"I love you," he said, when he thought I couldn't hear him anymore.

I closed the door and smiled feeling both happy and guilty at the same time.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

She can't mean that. I have to find a way to make her stop denying. During free period, I opened Techie. I know that I wasn't supposed to touch her stuff, but what the hell, this was for her own good. This was too important.

"Sorry, 'Mione," I whispered to no one in particular. I opened the music file titled "Someone to Fall Back On" and listened.

"What the hell is she talking about?" I asked myself. More likely, who?

I took out my guitar and composed and recorded my own, finishing just in time for the next period. I needed help. And there were only two people whom I can turn to right now. I could feel my pride aching at the thought.

"You've got to help me on this," I almost begged, but no. Slytherins don't beg. Especially in front of Gryffindors.

"Why should we help you, Malfoy?" Weasel King asked, staring at me as if I was a threat. He liked Hermione. It was so obvious.

"Because she's your best friend and she's in denial."

"Given that, why should we believe that you're not going to hurt her?" Scar head asked. He looked at me looking at me not unlike a big brother scrutinizing his little sister's boyfriend.

"Because if I wanted to hurt her, I could have asked Blaise and Theo instead of you."

Scar head and Weasel King looked at each other for a while, as if reading each other's thoughts. It was quite annoying really. After a minute, they finally broke their eye contact. Thank Merlin.

"Fine we'll help you," scar head said. I smiled widely. We talked about the plan for another hour.

Around seven in the evening, we were ready.

Hermione walked in.

"Hey," she said with a sigh, clearly resigned to the fact that she cannot avoid me.

"Hey," I replied, barely being able to bottle up my excitement any longer. If this goes on, I might burst into a fit of giggles. "Listen, I want to tell you something."

She sat down on the couch with a look that said "go on." I grabbed my guitar and began singing.

_Say, won't you stay; we can talk about nothing at all  
__Or sit here and make up the words as we go along  
__The games, we could play  
__Maybe silently write us a song  
__Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong_

_They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you  
__Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
__All that I know is that I've never been here before  
__And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you  
__Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
__All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
__I don't need to pretend any more._

Scar head and Weasel King came in and they were smiling. Hermione was on the couch, her eyes widening as the events unfolded before her eyes. She was disbelieving, I knew she was because I myself could not believe that I am now currently being helped by Gryffindors in serenading yet another Gryffindor. I wondered if the Apocalypse was coming.

_Strange, oh so strange  
__When it feels better being alone  
__You accept there is nobody else and set it in stone_

_And then you, came along  
__Your reflection was so sad and strong  
__You made me believe once again that I could be wrong._

_They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you  
__Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
__All that I know is that I've never been here before  
__And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you  
__Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
__All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
__I don't need to pretend any more._

_And it hurts, to know, there was somebody out there as strange and  
__As beautiful, as you  
__If I'd known sooner_

_Maybe she's crazy a little like you  
__Everyone said you were nothing but trouble  
__All that I know is that I've never been here before  
__And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you  
__Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
__All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
__I don't need to pretend any more._

_I don't need to pretend anymore  
__I don't need to pretend anymore_

I left the guitar work in Scar head's capable hands and played on Keys. Hermione was basically crying, and at the same time laughing. Well, this isn't the first time that the Malfoy charm drove somebody insane. Scar head and Weasel King were smiling widely. I gave myself a proverbial pat on the back for a job well done.

"No," Hermione whispered when the song finished, wiping her tears. "Don't you dare waste all my effort trying to forget you by admitting that you're also in love with me!"

"'Mione, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard," I told her, holding her face in my two hands. "I know you love me too."

"Draco . . . I can't go on loving you."

"But I will," I said, giving her a light peck on the lips. "And soon enough you will to."

She smiled one of the wettest, most tearful and yet most alluring smile in the whole wide world. I leaned down and kissed her, and the sensation of triumph and happiness engulfed the two of us.

* * *

I Can't Go On, I'll Go On: (A band from the movie Bandslam) Everything I Own, Someone to Fall Back On


	9. Simple Plan

_Chapter 9: **Simple Plan**_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Great rehearsal, everyone!" Professor Vesta greeted after our final run through. The performance was tomorrow. It's all happened so fast. Everyone had surprisingly gotten along well and we were just a bunch of friends who loved music. It's all thanks to this project.

"Are you sure we can do this?" I asked Draco when we were back to our dormitory, cuddling together on the couch. The past few weeks have been amazing, and it was all thanks to him. Suddenly I wondered if I had a different partner and if there was a different Head Boy. Would it still be like this?

"Of course we can," he reassured, playing with a lock of my curly hair. "The song you wrote was great."

"You mean '_we_,'" I argued.

"All the better," he replied, smiling down on me and kissing my nose lightly. "Besides, it was still your idea." I was about to say something but he put a finger on my lips before I even made a sound. "Mione, let's not argue any more about this, okay? We're great. _You're_ great."

_Mione_ . . . even after all this time, butterflies still flutter in my stomach every time he says my name. It was a good feeling, and I wondered what the world would be like if he wasn't the one here by my side.

"I'm still nervous," I mumbled.

"Don't be," he replied. He took my face in his two hands and kissed me on the lips softly. "Feel better?" I was too speechless so I just nodded. Draco gave a chuckle, seeing the state he left me in after just one peck on the lips.

I basically floated to my room that night. I slept easily and dreamed of Draco, except now there was happiness in the place of guilt and sadness.

"Are you finally ready?" he asked when we walked to the Great Hall holding hands. I didn't say anything. Everyone was sitting with their concert partners, so we sat together with the other seventh years. Some were still doing vocal exercises and tuning their instruments.

In around a few hours we arrived at the backstage of the Quidditch Pitch, which was set up as a concert arena for tonight only. The stage rose a few meters above the ground. There was a catwalk in the middle which stretched out to a smaller stage. There were seats all around the pit and in front of the smaller stage. I estimated that it could seat roughly ten thousand people. At the main stage, the lower years that were also in the project as crew were setting up lights and doing final touches on the design. All of us performers were sitting on the main stage and waiting for Professor Vesta and Bacchus.

"This is it," Professor Vesta said, her voice hinting nervousness. Bacchus was right behind her. "This is the day we've all been waiting for."

"You have prepared for this the whole year," Bacchus said. "In a few hours you are about to execute a performance that should be able to skyrocket you to stardom. Enjoy your thirty seconds of fame because frankly, not everyone is given the chance that you have now. Live your moment, because after thirty seconds, they might not remember you anymore. Own your spotlight because this could be your first and last chance.

"Now—ARE YOU READY?" he asked, his voice suddenly booming. Everyone cheered in agreement. "Let's get this concert on!"

We exited the stage and went to our dressing rooms to rest. After thirty minutes we were called back onstage for sound check. At around five in the afternoon, we were all beginning to prepare. The hall will be filled with students and music lovers and teachers and guests. Imagining that probably wasn't good. I paced up and down the corridor outside my and Draco's dressing room, anxiously running the lyrics and notes over and over my head.

"Mione, love, chill," Draco said, peeping out of the room. "We'll do fine."

"I can't help but be nervous," I said. He put an arm around my waist and led me back into the room and onto the couch.

"It's just pre-show jitters," he said. He kissed my forehead. "We'll be okay."

One of the stage managers popped his head inside the door. "Show starts in five, guys, good luck." I breathed heavily in and out and Draco nodded in thanks. I began taking deeper breaths. The minutes ticked by and soon enough, the arena was already filled by an audience roaring for the show to start.

Another stage manager poked his head into our room, this time to lead us to the lifts that were placed under the stage.

"THREE! TWO! _ONE!_" the crowd screamed. The band began playing and soon the platforms we were standing on began moving. All of the students were there, waving banners and conjuring sparks that bore our names.

_Bright bright, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal-o_

_I love when it's all too much  
Five AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up when you are gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancing  
Why so serious_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Professor Vesta announced. "Presenting Hogwarts first and only Muggle-style singing group, The Renegades!" The crowd cheered even louder. We went off and broke in pairs as we did in the rehearsals.

"Harry Potter and Parvati Patil!" The crowd cheered as Harry grabbed the electric guitar that was thrown to him by a stage manager. Parvati grabbed a bedazzled microphone.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
__I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
__And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

"Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode!"

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
__But baby can we make up now  
__cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
__girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you  
__and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
__no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
__and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley!"

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
__Cause I know how I feel about you now  
__I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
__But I know how I feel about you now_

"Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown!"

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
__Can't help it if there's no one else  
__Mmm, I can't help myself_

"Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson!"

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
__Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
__So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
__Gonna get you right  
__Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

_Somewhere we went wrong  
__We were once so strong  
__Our love is like a song  
__You can't forget it  
__At all_

The tune changed back into the original arrangement.

"Oh _shit_, my glass is empty!" Ron said, walking to the middle of the stage.

_So if you're too cool for school  
And you're treated like a fool  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always  
Party all night long_

_So raise your..._

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me_

The crowd cheered loudly as the last of the fireworks set around the stage exploded. We stood in place for a while and then the lights were dimmed. We left and went to the backstage as a spotlight was focused on Professor Vesta and Bacchus. It was time to change into our performance costumes. After dressing, the program was formally started by them. There was a big screen in the backstage so we could watch whatever what was happening. Harry and Parvati were up first with their rock number. After Harry struck the final chord on his guitar, the crowd roared widely.

"See, how can we top _that _opening?" I said, still on the couch with Draco right beside me. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"We're finale for a reason, love," he said. Ron and Millicent stood up to prepare, and we applauded as Harry and Parvati entered the room. I never knew that she had that kind of range.

Blaise and Ginny performed after them, followed by Seamus and Lavender. Dean and Pansy came next. Draco and I prepared backstage when they were just about to finish their song. When the crowd cheered for them, I felt my body stiffen. We were up.

"This is it," he sighed. He swung his guitar over his shoulder and grasped my hand, giving me a small squeeze of reassurance. When we were prepared, the slowly brightening lights focused on us and the crowd cheered, waved banners and conjured sparks. I ran my fingers over the keys of the grand piano and began playing.

_There will be no ordinary days for you  
__If there is someone who cares  
__Like I do_

_You have got no reason to be sad anymore  
__I'm always ready with a smile  
__With just one glimpse of you_

_You don't have to search no more  
__Coz I am someone who will love you for sure  
__so_

_If we fall in love  
__Maybe we'll sing this song as one  
__If we fall in love  
__We can write a better song than this  
__If we fall in love  
__We will have this melody in our heads  
__If we fall in love  
__Anywhere with you would be a better  
__Place.._

_You can watch sad movies in a different light  
__Coz I will be right there beside you  
__Huggin you so tight(oh so tight)_

_Your hands will never felt so cold and empty again  
__Coz I will keep on holding on  
__And won't let go(never let you go)_

_You don't have to search no more  
__Coz I am someone who will love you for sure  
__so_

_If we fall in love  
__Maybe we'll sing this song as one  
__If we fall in love  
__We can write a better song than this  
__If we fall in love  
__We will have this melody in our heads  
__If we fall in love  
__Anywhere with you would be a better  
__Place.._

_Feels so good when you're around  
__One smile from you  
__Make my days feel so right_

___If we fall in love  
__Maybe we'll sing this song as one  
__If we fall in love  
__We can write a better song than this  
__If we fall in love  
__We will have this melody in our heads  
__If we fall in love  
__Anywhere with you would be a better  
__Place.._

I exhaled heavily as the crowd cheered. We'd done it! And the crowd loved it! I took Bacchus's advice to heart and closed my eyes, enjoying my thirty seconds of fame, living in my dream and owning the spotlight.

Well, with Draco, of course.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked out loud.

"Not yet!" Hermione called in a singsong voice, probably the sweetest sound in the whole world.

"Honestly, love, there's no superstition saying we'd break up if I saw your dress before the ball," I said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances!" she said. I heard the door close. "Alright, open them."

I blinked my eyes open and saw an angel in front of me. Am I dead?

"What?" the angel asked in Hermione's voice. Oh, it _was _Hermione.

"You look stunning," I mumbled.

"So, that's it? That's what the great Malfoy says?" she teased. "You're my freaking boyfriend, you're supposed to be better than that!""

"Alright, fine. You look like an angel. When you walked out I thought I was dead," I replied hurriedly. "Now come on, we'll be late!"

I basically didn't let go of her the whole night, but I bended the rule when it came to Weasel King and Scar head. I owed them.

"You look beautiful," I said to her for the nth time as we swayed to the music.

"Thanks," she replied with a stunning smile.

"What were you and Potter talking about earlier?" I asked. He was whispering into her ear that time. I was feeling a bit threatened.

"He just gave us his blessing," she replied.

"Blessing?" I scoffed. "Who is he, your father?"

Hermione laughed. "He just says he's okay with us—"

"As if he can do anything if he says otherwise," I scoffed.

"—as long as you make me happy," she said.

"I am, aren't I?"

"But if you make me cry, he says you'll be dead before you could say Quidditch," she said. "And that they'll break your nose for me."

"That won't be happening," I said. She laughed and then tightened her arms around my neck, snuggling closer to me as we continued to sway. I looked over and found Potter dancing with Weaselette. He caught my eye and I gave him a nod for thanks. "He's grown on me, you know." The song ended and the kid who was DJ-ing for the night looked at me. I gave him the go-signal. "I have a surprise for you," I said.

"Really?"

"As much as I like dancing with you, I really want to sing tonight as well," I said. The band began playing and she looked over at the stage, maybe expecting some sort of video of me singing. I rolled me eyes.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down  
__I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to lose  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Don't cry, your face will mess up," I whispered to her.

"You're a crazy Slytherin," she said.

"I know," I replied proudly.

_There's something about you now  
__I can't quite figure out  
__Everything she does is beautiful  
__Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to lose  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all other people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to prove  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
__And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive_

I held her tightly in my arms and whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

She rested her face on the crook of my neck and whispered, "I love you too."

And then everything clicked into place.

* * *

**Simple Plan:** Perfect, Addicted To You, Welcome to My Life

* * *

And...scene!

Thank you guys so much for the patience and for being here all this time! Now that you've finished reading this, why don't you check out the Best Thing I Never Had?

See you in the next DraMione!

Love and Sugar Quills,

~mspolapotter


End file.
